


A path of lights towards your heart

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Fluff, Infancia, M/M, Navidad, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: A lo largo de sus primeros doce inviernos, Kenma aprende a detestar dicha época del año y las celebraciones correspondientes a ella. Además, su joven corazón comienza a llenarse de resentimiento por diversas carencias, sin contar los confusos sentimientos amorosos que experimenta hacia su amigo de infancia.Pero cuando creyó que se había hundido en la más profunda oscuridad, un camino de luces llevó a Kuroo a iluminar su corazón.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A path of lights towards your heart

A Kenma no le agradaba demasiado esa época del año. No es que le gustara el calor, pero el frío extremo tampoco era lo suyo, no cuando congelaba sus dedos y manos hasta hacerlos doler sin importar que trajera guantes térmicos, o lo mismo con su cabeza incluso usando el gorro de lana más grueso que tenía. La nieve podía ser bonita, pero cuando todo estaba blanco y el sol salía entre las nubes, esta reflejaba con tanta potencia la luz que le dañaba los ojos o le quemaba la piel. Además, al caminar siempre un poco de ella se le metía dentro de las botas y le mojaba desagradablemente los calcetines, provocando que padeciera una seguidilla de resfriados durante los que no le dejaban tomar la consola.

Lo que sí le gustaba eran las luces con las que cubrían casi toda la ciudad. No las de las casas, porque en la suya al menos no decoraban mucho ni tampoco en la mayoría de las casas de su barrio, pero sí en las tiendas o zonas más comerciales y públicas. Tampoco es que él saliera mucho, pero gracias a que el sol se ponía bastante temprano por esas fechas, mientras volvían de la escuela en grupo él trataba de mirar todas las luces que pudiera en las zonas por las que andaban, completamente embelesado por los parpadeos multicolores. Desde la primera vez que las había visto, años atrás en una salida al centro comercial con sus padres, había añorado tener unas propias, ponerlas alrededor de un árbol que decorarían los tres juntos y encenderlas cada noche durante semanas antes de que pasara la navidad y tuvieran que quitarlas por la llegada del año nuevo y las decoraciones correspondientes a este, una celebración mucho más importante para la mayoría de los japoneses.

Pero sus padres nunca habían celebrado la navidad en casa, le habían llevado a casas de parientes donde él había podido ver las luces durante horas desde un rincón solitario, fingiendo estar concentrado en sus videojuegos. Sin embargo, en su sexto año de primaria, con la relación de sus padres tan deteriorada, estos decidieron quedarse en casa. Kenma, que ya llevaba medio año del asco al no tener a su amigo de infancia con él en la escuela y viéndole menos que nunca por las prácticas que este tenía en el club de vóleibol, se encerró en su cuarto a mirar las luces de lugares famosos que transmitían en la pequeña televisión que allí tenía, aguantando las amargas lágrimas por su deseo de infancia frustrado. Uno que sabía para muchos niños podía ser trivial, acostumbrados a, luego de una fabulosa cena, tener esos momentos familiares junto a un árbol iluminado, y junto al que también abrirían regalos a la mañana siguiente.

Él, mirando el dinero que le habían dado sus padres para que se comprara un videojuego nuevo por navidad, sin siquiera respetar la ilusión infantil de un Santa-san que él desde siempre sabía que no existía, envidiaba a todos esos niños.

Durante ese invierno, además, sus padres se separaron y comenzaron el papeleo para el divorcio. Kenma aguantó aquello estoicamente, retrayéndose más en sí mismo, hasta que llegó la primavera y él, ya viviendo aún en casa pero sólo con su madre, pasó a secundaria.

Ver a Kuroo nuevamente fue un alivio, pero no lo suficiente. Su amigo sabía más o menos por lo que él había pasado el último año, después de todo, sus madres eran amigas y debían contarse cosas que Kuroo podía escuchar, pero él nunca se lo dijo directamente. Nunca le dijo, tampoco, que lo había extrañado más que nunca ese año, que estaba algo dolido con él por dejarlo tanto de lado ni le comentó que en su interminable lista de niños que envidiaba, era él quien estaba a la cabeza.

Lo envidiaba porque, incluso teniendo sólo a su madre, disfrutaba de todo aquello que él no había podido disfrutar en toda su vida. Cumpleaños con pocos invitados pero con decoración y una pequeña fiesta a la que él era invitado desde los seis años, vacaciones familiares en las que al menos una vez al año se iba fuera de Tokio un par de días, una salida familiar o tarde de películas a la semana donde a veces le incluían a él también. Y, sobre todo, festividades celebradas como correspondía; sin excentricidades o exageraciones, pero con decoración bonita y aire hogareño, sobre todo en navidad, con un árbol de buen tamaño decorado con adornos, guirnaldas, moños, una enorme estrella en la punta y, además, con luces parpadeantes por todos lados.

Lo envidiaba, además, porque tenía la suerte de no experimentar esos confusos sentimientos que, a sus doce años, Kenma había descubierto tenía por su amigo de infancia. No amistosos, no fraternales. Más allá de ellos, superándolos en intensidad, avergonzándole y provocándole un dolor angustiante y nuevo para su edad.

Sin embargo, ese año las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco. Quizá no llegaron a estar lo suficientemente bien como en sus primeros años de primaria, pero al menos dejaba de estar solo la mayor parte del día. Además, había practicado vóleibol con Kuroo desde que se habían hecho amigos y este, luego de insistirle mucho, logró que Kenma aceptara unirse al club de la secundaria. Los entrenamientos comenzaron a volverse algo positivo también, incluso si le quitaban tiempo y terminaban agotándole, porque al menos impedían que volviera temprano a casa; una casa vacía, con su madre demasiado ocupada trabajando horas extra, donde su única distracción de la realidad dejaba de ser Kuroo y era reemplazada por los videojuegos.

Los meses fueron pasando así, apartándole de la amarga envidia que albergaba en su corazón junto a sus reprimidos y aterradores sentimientos, hasta que llegó su cumpleaños número trece. Su regalo fue doble, uno de cada uno de sus padres que notoriamente no mantenían comunicación, ya que recibió dos copias del mismo videojuego. No hubo celebración más allá de Kuroo invitándole un pedazo de tarta a la salida de la práctica y un regalo comprado por él y su madre; un nuevo y bonito estuche para su consola portátil con temática de The Legend of Zelda, uno de sus videojuegos favoritos.

O eso creyó. Porque hubo un regalo más, uno que no hubiese deseado nunca. La noticia, entregada por su madre, de que se casaría la próxima primavera. Con un hombre que él ni siquiera conocía, del que no sabía su nombre. Y con quien, ya estando comprometida, ella le forzaría a pasar esa navidad.

* * *

Kuroo notaba algo extraño en su amigo de infancia. Que él pasara a secundaria había sido un golpe para ambos, separándoles y rompiendo la rutina que habían llevado durante tantos años. Además, las clases comenzaban a ponerse más duras y exigentes, y como él había decidido unirse al equipo de vóleibol, algo que planeaba desde el momento en que se había interesado por ese deporte, tenía incluso menos tiempo para cosas ajenas a la escuela, el club y breves momentos familiares. Por supuesto, tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para Kenma.

Había sido un año difícil, sí, pero él trató de aguantar teniendo siempre en mente que en la siguiente primavera volverían a estar juntos. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron. Su madre, una tarde de invierno, le comentó lo que ocurría con los vecinos. Él se había preocupado bastante por la noticia del divorcio, incluso si a su corta edad pudo notar perfectamente que las cosas iban mal desde antes, pero lo sentía por su amigo. Conocía por experiencia propia la carencia de uno de los dos padres a pesar de que su propia madre se esforzaba en que no le faltara nada. Pero nunca llegó el momento de tocar el tema con Kenma, por falta de tiempo y porque este tampoco lo intentó. Kuroo, no queriendo incomodarle más con los problemas que el menor tenía, lo dejó correr.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era primavera, los padres de Kenma se habían divorciado y por primera vez luego de todo un año, ellos hicieron el recorrido a la escuela juntos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Kenma había cambiado en ese tiempo en que ellos mantuvieron poco contacto. Lucía más apático y encerrado en sí mismo, ya no por una timidez notoria que le dificultaba socializar, sino por una antipatía al mundo que se reflejaba en sus ojos demasiado seguido. Con él seguía siendo casi igual, aunque también le sentía algo frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero le había visto solo en su salón de clase al ir a buscarlo para almorzar, siendo ignorado por todos y aparentemente él también ignorando a todos, pero Kuroo sabía que Kenma estaba atento a cada movimiento, a cada sonido. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar cómo se movían sus ojos ante movimientos o ruidos bruscos a su alrededor, dirigiendo la mirada al origen de estos.

A pesar de que intentó conectar del todo con Kenma una vez más, arrastrándolo a unirse al equipo, y notó una pequeña mejoría en su ánimo y apatía con el paso de los meses, nunca consiguió sentirse nuevamente cómodo ni en sintonía con él.

Un día de principios de diciembre, su madre le interrumpió mientras hacía los deberes dejando una caja sobre la mesa de la sala. Él los estaba terminando ahí porque escuchaba y veía de reojo en la televisión la repetición de un programa que le gustaba, donde mostraban y comentaban escenas de juegos reales de vóleibol, pero la caja de cartón le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para que dejara ambas cosas.

―¿Y eso, má? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella abrió la caja y sacó algunas cosas que fue dejando sobre la mesa y sobre la alfombra. Eran fotografías, dibujos, figuras de origami y unas cuantas tiras de papel.

―Son recuerdos, los encontré mientras sacaba los adornos de navidad para que en la semana armemos y decoremos el árbol. Hay fotografías antiguas tuyas, también varias con Ken-chan. Sus dibujos, esas figuras de la vez que iniciaron una competencia de origami hace cuatro años, donde tus manos torpes perdieron contra los delicados dobleces de Ken-chan ―recordó ella con diversión y Kuroo puso una expresión de martirio y vergüenza, porque aquello aún le dolía en el orgullo, más al ver su figura que poco parecía un conejo entre las fotografías, contrastando con las bonitas flores que había hecho Kenma―. Y también las tiras de papel del tanabata.

Kuroo sintió su curiosidad aumentar con eso último.

―¿Las de este tanabata?

―Las de todos. Al menos desde que tienes siete, los que hemos pasado con Ken-chan.

Las tiras de los deseos eran algo que él esperaba cada año para plasmar lo que quería, ya que nunca le habían fallado.

―¿Y no se supone que debes tirarlas al río? ―cuestionó él.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

―No es algo necesario para que los deseos se cumplan. Además, creí que sería bonito mostrárselas cuando fueran mayores. Así verían lo que pidieron y si esto se cumplió, o se reirían de las cosas infantiles que escribían.

Kuroo lo encontró interesante y comenzó a mirar todas las tiras, leyéndolas rápidamente. Estaban juntas y corcheteadas en el extremo superior según el año al que pertenecían, y organizadas dependiendo de quién las había escrito. Había de su madre, pidiendo por cosas que él aún no entendía, la mayoría no materiales, y las suyas, donde solía pedir siempre por un buen año, por algún juguete o artículo de vóleibol que quería, por obtener buenas notas y por su sueño más grande, el de ir a algún campeonato nacional con su equipo escolar. Después, al final, venían las de Kenma. Él siempre había querido leerlas luego de cada tanabata, pero se había mantenido alejado del árbol para no hacerlo, temiendo provocar, supersticiosamente, que estos no se cumplieran al leer lo que deseaba. Pero esos ya habían pasado y creyó que esta vez sí los podía leer.

Cuando lo hizo, poco a poco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Eran cosas repetidas, como un videojuego distinto cada año, tarta de manzana para su cumpleaños o que el clima no fuera tan extremo. Pero a medida que iban pasando los años, se le añadieron cosas como _"deseo que mis padres no discutan tanto_ ", " _deseo que mis padres no me olviden y pasen más tiempo conmigo_ ", " _deseo que mis padres dejen de gritarse_ ", " _deseo que mamá y papá no se divorcien_ ". La mayoría se habían repetido durante los últimos tres años, pero en los de ese habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, había otro que Kenma no dejaba de pedir desde los seis años y que se mantuvo incluso ese año, uno que él no entendió del todo; " _deseo tener mis propias luces de navidad y verlas brillar durante muchas noches_ ".

―Mamá... ―murmuró él. Su madre le miró, quizá sorprendida por el respeto usado al llamarla, y él le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia y confusión―. ¿Por qué un niño desearía luces de navidad?

La expresión de ella se suavizó y en sus ojos también se reflejó una ligera tristeza.

―Ah, los deseos de Ken-chan...no estoy segura, pero quizá sea porque en su casa nunca decoran. Y a él le gustan bastante las luces.

Kuroo nunca lo había notado y frunció el ceño.

―¿Le gustan?

―¿No te diste cuenta? Siempre que viene en estas fechas y ya hemos montado el árbol de navidad, ustedes se ponen a ver televisión, esos programas tuyos, pero he notado que él termina mirando más las luces del árbol junto a la televisión que esta misma. Y cuando hemos ido al centro comercial los tres, también suele mirar las luces de las decoraciones ahí y en las calles.

Él se sintió un poco culpable. Se suponía que eran amigos de infancia, y aunque Kuroo tuviera un montón de amigos más en su clase y en el club, ellos no eran tan importantes. Nadie era más importante para él que Kenma, quien tenía un lugar al mismo nivel que su madre en su vida. Y sabía que para Kenma él era su único amigo, que este no tenía más. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta de algo así? Se suponía que los amigos se comprendían y apoyaban, pero él entendió, con sus catorce años cumplidos semanas atrás, que había sido cruel con Kenma. Comentándole cuán bien lo había pasado decorando el árbol de navidad, cuántos adornos nuevos habían comprado, o cuántas luces más habían añadido, las que año tras año iban en aumento. Invitándole a verlo, presumiendo de él con orgullo por algo hecho junto a su madre.

Y no era su culpa tener esas cosas de las que venía cayendo en cuenta su amigo carecía, como celebraciones decoradas, afecto constante y un hogar estable, pero exponerlo frente a él y jactarse de ello insensiblemente cada vez que le contaba cómo de bien lo había pasado en las fiestas, en las vacaciones o en las salidas familiares a las que no habían podido invitarle, definitivamente había sido cruel. Desconsiderado.

Además, siendo consciente ahora de que los problemas familiares de Kenma se llevaban arrastrando por años, también se sintió culpable por haberlo dejado de lado el año anterior, cuando más lo necesitaba. Por haber creído ser considerado con él al respetar su silencio, cuando aparentemente sólo había sido descuidado. ¿Cómo podía decir que lo quería tanto si no había sabido nada de lo que le pasaba ni se había interesado por saberlo?

Pero no servía de nada lamentarse. Esas cosas ya habían pasado pero decidió, mientras miraba a su madre con expresión terca, que ese año las cosas serían distintas.

* * *

―Kenma, ¿puedes venir a casa luego de la escuela? Ya que hoy no tenemos entrenamiento.

La voz de Kuroo le sacó de sus pensamientos y apartó su atención de la consola. Iban camino a la escuela, a un par de calles de esta, y que sacara ese tema de modo tan repentino cuando hasta hace unos segundos no dejaba de parlotear sobre nuevas jugadas resultaba extraño.

―Claro...como siempre, ¿no? ―murmuró él.

Kuroo parecía nervioso, pero asintió y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

―Sí, como siempre.

También parecía algo emocionado y él estuvo tentado a preguntar el motivo, pero escucharon el timbre que marcaba el ingreso a clases y, para su mala suerte, tuvieron que correr las calles que quedaban para no ser regañados.

Kenma se la pasó todo el día pensando en ello. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para asegurarse de que él fuera a su casa? Apenas era ocho de diciembre, así que no podía ser el cumpleaños de la señora Kuroo, que era en enero, y faltaba todavía para navidad como para que quisiera invitarle de la comida del aguinaldo navideño de esta. Tampoco era el día del programa sobre vóleibol, que lo daban los martes y repetían los jueves, porque ese día era viernes. Quizá Kuroo quería hacerle estudiar con él; para estar en los clubes exigían cierto rendimiento académico y aunque Kenma era bastante inteligente, también era dejado y Kuroo, siendo todo lo contrario, se había tomado en serio el aplicarse en los estudios y ayudarle a él con ellos también.

O quizá, considerando la fecha, podía querer mostrarle su árbol de navidad decorado como hacía todos los años, jugando a hacerle adivinar los cambios en los adornos. A él no le gustaba demasiado aquello, pero de todos modos le seguía el juego y disfrutaba cuando encendían las luces.

Kuroo no dijo nada cuando se reunieron a la salida de clases y comenzaron a hacer el camino de regreso juntos. Habló sobre las clases, sobre los exámenes que comenzaban en una semana, sobre algo que quería intentar en el próximo entrenamiento o una tontería que había dicho uno de los chicos de su grupo de amigos mientras almorzaban. Kuroo a veces almorzaba con él también, pero tenía otros amigos a los que cumplirles y él lo comprendía. O trataba de comprenderlo, porque de todos modos los celos le inundaban cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kuroo, para su sorpresa la madre de su amigo ya estaba ahí. La encontraron en la sala, sentada entre un par de cajas en el suelo de la sala mientras sacaba otras pequeñitas del interior de ellas. A su lado, en el espacio entre la pared y la televisión, había un enorme árbol verde que esta vez llegaba hasta el techo, desprovisto de adornos o cualquier decoración. Eso le extrañó más, porque nunca antes había visto el árbol de esa casa sin adornos, y no recordaba que fuera tan enorme.

―Ah, ya llegaron. Bienvenido Tetsu, Ken-chan. Vamos, dejen sus mochilas en el sofá y comencemos con esto, que hay mucho que hacer.

Kenma no entendía nada, pero hizo caso y se quitó la mochila para dejarla sobre un extremo del sofá. En el suelo, alrededor de la señora Kuroo, había un montón de cajitas con adornos que él podía ver y reconocía. Además, en la mesa había unas bolsas de compras con más cajas en su interior; seguramente los nuevos adornos.

―Kenma, ven. No podemos poner los adornos hasta que esto esté puesto ―indicó Kuroo, yendo a buscar una de las bolsas de la mesa.

Cuando se la extendió él no supo si recibirla, aún confundido por todo, pero luego de mirar a la señora Kuroo, quien asintió con la cabeza, aceptó lo que Kuroo le entregaba. Entonces miró adentro y vio una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con franjas rojas y verdes, muy grande, y los miró a ambos con mayor confusión.

―Es tu regalo ―señaló la señora Kuroo con amabilidad.

―Aún queda para navidad, y ahí habrá otro, pero este es un regalo adelantado. Vamos, ábrelo. Y que conste que lo pagué yo y también lo escogí. Es mi regalo para ti por navidad, Kenma ―explicó Kuroo.

Él, sin saber por qué, sintió su corazón agitarse. Quizá era por la enorme sonrisa de Kuroo, o por su mirada llena de cariño, o porque la persona que le gustaba le estaba haciendo un regalo de su propio bolsillo por primera vez, uno como correspondía, envuelto y hasta con un enorme moño rojo. Aquellos sentimientos que había contenido en su interior volvieron a burbujear y sacó la caja para quitarle el papel con cuidado, intentando no dañarlo demasiado. Cuando logró sacarlo, encontró un set enorme de luces multicolores con forma de estrellas y una enorme estrella para la punta a juego. El paquete anunciaba distintos ritmos intermitentes, pero él no le prestó atención, no cuando sus ojos comenzaban a escocer.

Sin embargo, se contuvo. No quería llorar, incluso si era de felicidad, y menos frente a Kuroo y su madre. Este se acercó a él y le dio un medio abrazo, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros con suavidad.

―Son tuyas. Si no quieres, no las ponemos aquí ―murmuró Kuroo.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Una sonrisa real, como hace muchos meses no sonreía, que le llegó a tensar las mejillas mientras miraba a su amigo con un cariño que comenzaba a desbordarse junto a sus sentimientos.

―Sí quiero. En casa no puedo ponerlas, pero acá se verán bonitas. Y...podré venir a verlas, ¿no? ―preguntó él.

Su sonrisa había titubeado un poco, pero ambos Kuroo asintieron en seguida, aunque su amigo parecía algo ido y el gesto había sido bastante torpe.

―Cla-claro, Kenma...puedes venir todos los días. Puedes venir siempre ―respondió Kuroo, con nerviosismo.

―Es cierto. Además, conseguí permiso con tu madre para que pasaras la navidad con nosotros. Podrás verlas toda la noche ―aseguró la señora Kuroo.

No creyó que fuera posible, pero se sintió incluso más feliz y volvió a sonreír. Y con esa sonrisa, que le duró gran parte de la noche, abrió el paquete y comenzó a poner sus luces con sumo cuidado alrededor del enorme árbol, dejando que Kuroo le ayudara al igual que él le ayudó después con los adornos, sin notar las miradas de reojo que le dedicaba el mayor, demasiado concentrado en su regalo. Y cuando las vio encendidas, titilando rítmicamente, tomó la mano de un tenso Kuroo para apretarla suavemente en agradecimiento, deseando que la navidad llegara pronto.

A partir de ese día, el invierno había dejado de desagradarle e incluso comenzó a agarrarle cariño con el paso de los años. Había sido en invierno su primera celebración de una festividad como tal, una que realmente había disfrutado. En invierno había tenido sus primeras luces de navidad, regaladas por Kuroo. En invierno había recibido su primer beso, una noche de año nuevo a sus quince años, proveniente de la persona de la que llevaba enamorado tantos años. En invierno, minutos después del primer beso, también se habían vuelto novios.

E, incluso si en invierno su familia había sido destruida con la separación, en invierno también había conseguido una segunda familia, una que le entregaba muchas cosas de las que alguna vez había carecido. Porque Kuroo no había llegado solo a su vida, incluso cuando eso ya hubiese sido lo suficientemente genial y él se consideraría con ello la persona más afortunada del mundo; había llegado con su reducida familia monoparental que, a pesar de los conflictos y los enfados constantes de sus miembros, funcionaba demasiado bien para alguien que sólo conocía un hogar vacío y disfuncional. Y que, al igual que los brazos de su amigo de infancia y ahora novio, era lo más cálido en el mundo para él, y le otorgaba esa seguridad y felicidad que creyó le había sido arrebatada en el momento de nacer en su propia familia impuesta.

Cuando la señora Kuroo supo lo de ellos y los aceptó, felicitándolos con naturalidad e incluso lamentándose de que su querido Ken-chan terminara con el atolondrado de su hijo y lo tuviera que aguantar, él decidió que, definitivamente, la familia era la que uno escogía. Y él había escogido adecuadamente la suya a los seis años, al aceptar por primera vez la mano extendida de Kuroo y su amable sonrisa que le invitaban, y medio obligaban, a ir a jugar vóleibol con él. Al aceptar ir a merendar a su casa por primera vez, coincidiendo con el día libre de una señora Kuroo que se esmeró en hablarle con afecto y hacerle sentir cómodo. Al aceptar ese día de diciembre ir con él y apartar cualquier sentimiento negativo de su corazón mientras ponía sus luces, por primera vez sólo de él, en el bonito árbol de la familia Kuroo.

Junto al escoger dejar en el olvido la envidia que le había corroído por años y el hacer la paz con sus sentimientos por Kuroo que finalmente habían terminado siendo correspondidos, era una de las decisiones de la que más se enorgullecía en toda su vida.


End file.
